


A shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn

by novembrs



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, benji has low self-esteem and loves ethan, this is just a really silly thing i wanted to write before school starts for me this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembrs/pseuds/novembrs
Summary: Benji and Ethan are sent on a small mission to Budapest. Some jokes are made and feelings and a bed are shared.Or, alternatively, Benji and Ethan suffering in the heat just like I did last year.(title of the story is from Hozier's song Shrike. thank u father for the inspiration)





	A shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn

After he got off the plane and walked out of the cool air conditioned interior of the airport, Benji immediately began regretting ever agreeing on the mission. Did Brandt seriously have to choose the hottest week in July to send them to Europe? Under different circumstances Benji would even be thankful for the distraction, but thirty eight degrees Celsius was just way too much even for him. No, correction – it was way too much especially for him.

When Benji looked at Ethan, who graciously offered to carry their luggage (if two small travel bags counted as luggage), he almost rolled his eyes. Of course Ethan looked as if the heat didn't affect him in the slightest. He was wearing black jeans and a breezy white shirt with the sleeves rolled up which should be too hot for anyone to wear, but this was Ethan we're talking about. 

Benji rolled up the sleeves on his grey hoodie and tried to concentrate on something other than the fact that his forearms looked almost translucent next to Ethan's tanned arms. And although he made use of the free pass to the gym back at IMF headquarters more frequently since he became a field agent, he still couldn't help but wish his muscles were more defined. He definitely wasn't self-conscious of them in the slightest.

„Benji,“ Ethan said suddenly, appearing next to him. His forehead, as expected, showed no signs of sweat whatsoever. „Do we have the coordinates?“

Oh, right, the coordinates, Benji thought to himself. The location of the codes they were supposed to transcribe. Which was their mission and the reason they were standing outside the airport in Budapest in the first place. 

„Yeah, I got them.“ Benji pulled out his phone as they began walking towards the parking lot. He opened the message Brandt sent him with the location of the codes. And a smiley face at the end. Benji sometimes wondered who was the more immature out of the two of them. The number of times Brandt pranked him back at IMF was giving him a pretty good idea. 

„The codes should be near the Eastern railway station,“ Benji continued as they walked to a sleek black sports car that didn't look suspicious at all – and stopped by the door. Ethan looked at him over the top of the car and even though he was wearing sunglasses Benji could tell he had no idea what he was supposed to do with that information. „It's a thirty minute drive from here. I'll navigate you.“

One side of Ethan's mouth moved upwards as he opened the door. „Thanks, Benj.“   
Benji decided to ignore the lump in his throat as he sat down onto the passenger seat. 

It's only been a few weeks since they stopped Lane from blowing up half of Central London with Benji attached to the bomb. He couldn't help but wonder if they were actually done with him. More specifically, if Ethan was done with him. 

Because Benji definitely wasn't. Or, as his therapist had described it, 'he's experiencing severe trauma from facing a life-threatening situation'. But Benji didn't like using that word. He much more prefered using the words 'not being done with' to express how not okay he was, even though it had been two months since that night.

He looked over at Ethan who was focused on the road. He must have noticed Benji staring because he took his eyes off the road for a second to flash him one of his usual, charming smiles.

„What's up?“ he asked. „Did I miss a turn?“

Benji shook his head, but still checked his GPS on his phone, just to be sure. „No, not yet. Just continue ahead until I tell you.“

Ethan nodded and silence fell over them again. Benji wondered whether he should ask Ethan about Lane, the bomb, about anything that had something to do with what happened two months ago. Because Benji knew Ethan didn't visit a therapist as Hunley suggested. Like Benji did.

He's known Ethan long enough to tell when he's stuck. Stuck with some sort of guilt, or responsibility over the safety (and lack thereof) of his friends. Or he could be thinking about Ilsa, missing her even. She did disappear without a trace after they caught Lane. In any case, Benji still didn't know how to read Ethan Hunt. 

„Where to now?“ 

Benji looked up from his phone, startled. He didn't realise they stopped at a crossroad and looked at his phone again.

„Turn left here and then continue straight,“ he said quickly just before the light changed.

Ethan nodded and started up the car again. „What's on your mind?“ he asked after a beat of silence.

Benji cleared his throat and looked through the windshield. „Just wondering if you've ever been to Budapest before.“

„Once, on a mission a couple years back,“ Ethan said and looked at Benji again. „What about you?“

Benji smiled. „No. But my family is from Budapest. My grandparents, to be exact.“

Ethan gave him a surprised look. „I thought your family is from England.“

„Well, they are,“ Benji said and pointed at a street sign on his right. „Turn here, then go straight. The railway station should be right there.“

„So your grandparents moved to England?“ Ethan continued asking as he turned right and slowed down as they moved through a narrow street.

Benji never pegged Ethan for the curious type but he figured he had no reason not to tell him about his nan and grandpa. They were friends. People talked about their families with their friends, right? That was a totally normal thing to talk about. Among friends. Because they were friends.

„They went to the States first, just before the war began, in 1939 I think.“

Ethan nodded, but didn't say anything else. Benji thought that maybe he revealed too much information for Ethan's liking. He decided not to question it, though and remained silent as well.

„The railway station,“ Ethan spoke suddenly, pointing his chin towards a tall historical building in between two busy streets that meet in front of it. Ethan stopped the car and turned to Benji.

„So where are we supposed to be going?“ he asked and Benji gave him a look.

„Were you not listening to what Brandt told us back at IMF?“

Ethan flashed him one of his smirks before shrugging. Benji sighed and leaned forward a little bit so he could see what's in front of them.

„The codes were hidden in a flat east from the railway station,“ Ethan started up the engine again as Benji spoke, „in a street by a sex shop.“

Ethan frowned. „Say that again?“

„Hey, I wasn't working for IMF twenty years ago, so don't ask me, just accept it.“

Ethan laughed, a sound that always made Benji's insides hurt a little. Especially if he was the one who made him laugh, as ridiculous as his joke was. Benji was used to making people laugh, he knew his nervous rambling made people laugh in the office and in the field. But they weren't Ethan Hunt. 

„Alright, slow down,“ Benji pointed towards a street to their right, „turn here.“

Ethan did as he said and when he parked their car by the pavement, Benji almost dreaded exchanging the wonderful air conditioned inside of a car for the horrible-bad-not-good-at-all thirty eight degrees Celsius outside. But Ethan was already getting out so Benji took a deep breath and followed him.

And just as Brandt told him back at the headquarters, the entrance to the building was right next to a sex shop that looked as if it had closed a couple years ago. The windows were boarded up and the doors covered by multiple layers of graffiti. It wasn't exactly what someone would want to see every time they enter or leave the building so – as Benji learned from Brandt – the flat was left uninhabited most of the time.

„Do we have a key for this place?“ Ethan asked as he walked up to the tall wooden door. 

„Most buildings in Budapest use four-digit codes instead of keys these days,“ Benji said and pulled out a piece of paper. He entred the number on the small keyboard by the door and when the small red light changed to green, he shot a smug look at Ethan, who laughed. 

„I'm not trying to degrade you or anything, but I was hoping you would hack the door or something.“

Benji laughed and rolled his eyes as he was opening the door. „It's an old wooden door, Ethan. There's nothing to hack. Unless you would want to kick it down. Or climb the side of the building.“

Ethan shook his head with a smile and squeezed Benji's arm as he walked past him into the cool hall. Benji couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Ethan walk up the stairs. His hair has gotten longer again, he thought. He followed him up.

After they walked to the top floor and stopped in front of the flat, Benji immediately noticed something. He pointed at the door knob. There were what looked like fresh scratches in the white paint of the door.

„Ethan,“ he said in a low voice. He saw him nod. Benji carefully grabbed the knob and turned, the door opening easily without any creaking. Brandt mentioned that not many people have the access code to the building, but the flat was used as a safe house for a while. But that was twenty years ago, Benji thought as he slowly stepped into the flat. 

The flat was small, only one room with a ridiculously small bathroom. It smelled strongly of bird feces and mold which was – as Benji noticed once he was standing in the middle of the room – covering the entire ceiling. It must have been caused by a leak from the rooftop.

Benji saw Ethan carefully open the door to the bathroom to check if there was anybody in it. There wasn't and Benji heard himself sigh in relief. And for a split second, he felt ashamed. He always prided himself in being a skilled field agent, willing to jump into action at any time, without any hesitation. But at that moment, if there had been someone in that bathroom, someone dangerous, Benji wouldn't have any determination to fight. 

It might have been influenced by what happened with Lane, his 'trauma'. Maybe Lane, by kidnapping him, taking hold of him, forcing a vest made out of explosives on him, made him that way. And maybe those meetings with his therapist were never going to be of any use to him. Maybe-.

„Benji,“ he heard Ethan say. He looked up, startled. Ethan's eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes filled with worry. Or at least that was what Benji thought (or wished?) he saw in his eyes. „Are you alright?“

Benji nodded. „Yeah, I'm...fine,“ he mumbled and forced a smile. He knew Ethan wouldn't buy it, of course he wouldn't. He was Ethan. Benji's excellent lying skills didn't matter when it came to him. His bullshit detector was even better than Carter's. 

Ethan walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. „Are you sure? Do you need to talk?“

Benji smiled even wider, but he knew it didn't really reach his eyes. „I have a therapist for that. I'm fine.“

That didn't seem to reassure Ethan at all; in fact, it had quite the opposide effect. He frowned and as he was about to speak again, probably to ask another question, Benji turned around and walked towards the window.

„Alright, so Brandt told me that back in the day, when IMF didn't have the quirky cool tech it has now, they would hide small black boxes with coded information in every safehouse.“ Benji tried his best to sound as nonchalant as he could, making them focus on the mission so they could be done with it as soon as possible and just go home.  
„Fortunately, Budapest only has one left,“ Benji continued as he walked slowly close to the wall, knocking on it, trying to find a hollow space behind the wallpaper, „because apparently they forgot about it when IMF started using better coding programs.“

He knocked once, twice more, when he finally found what he was looking for. He smiled contently and turned to Ethan, who was still standing behind him, arms crossed on his chest. He wasn't frowning anymore, but looking at him still made Benji's chest hurt. Why was talking to Ethan about what troubled him – actually troubled him- always so difficult for him? Was it because he was afraid he would say something he would regret? Or because he was so desperate to be closer to Ethan that he was scared he would ruin the closeness they had already built? 

It doesn't matter, he thought. In this field of work, feelings are only going to get him killed. He was sure someone told him that once, a long time ago.

„Would you mind...?“ Benji pointed at the wallpaper. He knew he could easily kick it down by himself, but he also had to give Ethan something to focus on instead of just standing behind him the entire time. In many ways Ethan was like a dog, really. 

Ethan gave him one final intense look when he walked past him, stopping in front of the wall. He gave it a few testing knocks before he took a step back. In one swift motion, he raised his right leg and broke through the washed out wallpaper and moldy drywall as if it was made out of paper.

When he pulled his foot out if the hole he's just created and turned to Benji with a smirk, Benji had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Why does he have to be so smug about everything he does but still remain so likeable?

„Let's not get ahead of ourselves,“ Benji said and leaned down to take a peek into the hole. He didn't see anything at first, but then – there! He spotted the black box – with twenty year old coded coordinates of almost every safehouse and any sort of cache an injured field agent would need. Except, of course, it was outdated and ultimately undecipherable. Benji pulled the box out and began rummaging in his hoodie pocket. 

„So, how long is this going to take?“ he heard Ethan ask and smiled subconsciously. Of course the most capable and reckless agent out of all of the IMF was impatient over a few lines of code.

Benji finally fished out a small device that almost looked like a flash drive and showed it to Ethan. 

„With this fella? Only a minute or so,“ he winked and started sweating immediately after. What the hell was that? Was he seriously attempting to flirt with him while trying to keep his distance from him at the same time? What was wrong with him?

He placed the small device on the black box and started it up. A small, hologram-like screen appeared on top of it, with unreadapble numbers and letters flashing over it. Benji turned to look at Ethan, who was already holding his phone. 

„I'll call up Brandt, have him send someone to pick us up,“ he said and Benji nodded. As he returned his attention to the little screen, he couldn't help but wish they could spend more time in Budapest. And yes, Benji was being selfish, but he had the right to be. After the madness with Lane two months ago, he wasn't doing a very good job coping with his trauma. He ate take out almost every night, played too much videogames and ignored text messages from his friends outside of work. Going to the gym was the only constant thing in his life. That and Ethan's frequent visits in his office, of course. 

But having one night, only one night in a different city, where no one knows his name, where he could forget everything for a few hours, with Ethan could maybe help him cope.   
Just as he was about to suggest they could take a later flight and go out for dinner, Ethan began speaking into his phone. 

„Hey, it's me...Yeah, Benji's almost done...Of course...Wait, what?“ he looked up and locked eyes with Benji. He frowned. 

„Hold on, I'll put you on speaker,“ Ethan said and pushed the correct button on his screen. Benji immediately recognised Brandt's slightly panicked voice.

„Yeah, so the situation at HQ is kind of...out of control at the moment.“ Brandt laughed nervously before continuing. „At first we throught a rat chewed through to our circuit breakers but then we found out there's a virus in our systems so the entire building is on lockdown right now.“

Ethan and Benji exchanged looks. The small screen beeped and turned itself off, letting Benji know that the transcription was complete. Ethan raised his phone closer to his mouth before he spoke.

„Are you sure you don't need us to come back?“ 

„No, no, you guys should just stay there. We'll send you a private jet as soon as this shit is resolved,“ Brandt said, his voice suddenly high-pitched. Benji grabbed Ethan's wrist and pulled his phone closer to him. 

„Are you taking the piss, Brandt? If it's a virus then I should take a look at it, I don't want any amateurs messing with our computers. What if they fuck up and leak something? Basically everything in those files is classified,“ Benji almost shouted.

„Listen, I didn't give this order, alright? We'll have everything under control in twenty four hours, then you can come back,“ Brandt said coldly, basically dismissing Benji's effort altogether.

Benji sighed and released Ethan's wrist. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling defeated. „Sure.“

„Good. You guys just find a hotel to stay in for now and please, for the love of God, don't do anything reckless.“

Ethan grinned. „Don't underestimate me, Brandt.“

„I was clearly not doing that, Ethan-,“ Brandt began, but Ethan ended the call before he could finish. Benji looked at him.

„So,“ he slid his hands into his pockets, „dinner?“

They made their way through traffic to a traditional Hungarian bistro Benji found on Google; just in time for dinner. The sun was already setting over historical and modern buildings alike, casting a golden glow on everything it could. Benji felt excitement grow in his gut.

When he was little, his nana always talked about how much she wished she could prepare him an original Hungarian dish, but none of the spices she found at the local shop matched what she was looking for. Of course, Benji has tried the famous paprikash, lángos or the goulash over the years, in Hungarian restaurants in the States, but what was better than having a Hungarian chef cook him something traditional...well, traditionally.

He looked over at Ethan who was focused on getting through afternoon traffic without cursing, his clenched jaw the only indicator he was actually fed up with it. Benji decided to do the thing he was best at (among other things) – talking until the other person relaxed and, hopefully, laughed.

„So you've never tried a Hungarian dish when you visited Budapest?“ he asked, as casually as he could.

„No,“ Ethan shook his head and smiled, „didn't really have the time. But I heard it's...interesting.“

Benji raised his eyebrow. „Really? It's usually really spicy if that's what you mean.“

„Well, yeah,“ Ethan shrugged and took a right turn towards Széchenyi Chain Bridge. Benji knew that even though the title suggested it was a chain bridge, it was actually a suspencion bridge, named after a Hungarian politician Isván Széchenyi. He couldn't believe he still remembered the stuff nana told him when he was maybe nine years old. Even though he always told her he's never going to use that information when he's an adult. She would surely laugh at him now.

„I can't really...handle spicy food,“ Ethan admitted quietly, almost looking embarrassed. It cost all of Benji's willpower not to clutch his hoodie on his chest. 

„That's,“ Benji smiled, „well, I don't have a problem with that and I'm sure neither will the poor chef who will have to use mild paprika instead of the strong stuff he puts in everything.“

Ethan gave him a look. „Very funny. Aren't you lactose intolerant?“

„Only to like twenty percent,“ Benji said defensively.

„Well, twenty percent can still give you a lot of trouble in the bathroom,“ Ethan grinned as he turned to check Benji's reaction.

„Did you seriously just make a diarrhea joke? How old are you?“ Benji tried - and failed – to look offended, but started laughing immediately after. Ethan joined him as his GPS announced they have reached their destination.

Once the sun was low enough, it felt as if the city could breathe again, even if just for a few hours. It was still ridiculously hot, though, as they walked out of the car and looked for the bistro. They found it pretty easily as it was on the corner of a narrow street. It was a small white building with the name of the bistro painted in black ink above the entrance. The wood of its small windows was painted with traditional colourful Hungarian ornaments. Benji immediately recognised the smell of freshly made sausages (or kolbász, as nana always called them) and his stomach grumbled.

Ethan flashed him a smile and they walked towards the bistro. As expected, the bistro was fairly small and filled with customers, chattering amongst themselves quietly. The rooms were painted yellow and red and in the low light of lanterns looked even smaller.   
It was still cozy, though, with small wooden tables covered by red-white checkered tablecloths and handpainted pillows on every chair. 

„Jó estét,“ a tiny waitress walked up to them, holding a small notepad. „Segítek nektek?“ 

Benji and Ethan exchanged quick looks before Ethan spoke. „Yes, well, we would like to request a table.“

„Oh, excuse me,“ she switched to English immediately and pointed her hand towards a table for two in the corner of the room, close to a small bar, „are you expecting anyone else?“

„Hopefully not,“ Ethan joked and the waitress laughed politely. Benji smirked and shook his head as they let her lead them to their table. Once they sat down, she immediately began naming their specials for the day, including wine that was, obviously, Hungarian.

„I've never tried Hunagrian quisine, so what can you recommend me?“ Ethan asked, flashing her one of his signature smiles that made everyone's knees weak. Including Benji's.

„Well, I wouldn't try anything too spicy,“ she said, reaching for the menu from the other table. She opened it on the first page, placing her finger on a random dish in the middle.

„You could try something more traditional, like langos or paprikash,“ she glanced at Benji, „we also offer bigger portions for couples, if that's what you would like instead.“

„Well-,“ Ethan said.

„No, that,“ Benji jumped in, putting his hand up as if to stop her from coming to any assumptions, „that won't be necessary. Thank you.“

He caught Ethan looking at him in a weird way from the corner of his eye, but decided to ignore it. Instead, he reached for the menu and pointed on the bottom of the page without looking. He smiled at the waitress. „Bring us whatever I just pointed at.“

She nodded, writing down their mystery order. „Anything else? We have exceptional wines that we order directly from the local winery.“

„Great, then surprise us,“ Ethan said, giving her a warm smile. Benji saw her blush as she excused herself from their table. Benji took another minute to look around the tiny restaurant, taking it in as much as he could. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't glad their return was postponed for another day. He really needed the distraction. 

He glanced at Ethan and caught him looking at him. Something inside of him fluttered and he looked at his hands instead. Suddenly, after a few seconds, another pair of hands joined his on the table. 

„So, about your grandparents,“ Ethan said casually, playing with a small candle holder, „why didn't they return to Budapest after the war?“

Benji blinked a couple of times, trying to process what was happening. Ethan was...asking him about his family? Hours after Benji thought he wasn't even listening in the first place? Not that Ethan wasn't a good listener or a caring friend, but still. He wasn't used to this.

„Well, after they left the States and moved to England with their distant family, the war had ended and my father was born, so they thought 'why not just stay here?' I guess they were just scared that it wasn't over yet.“

„I never knew your family was Jewish,“ Ethan said and Benji shook his head.

„They had Jewish ancestors, but they didn't follow judaism or lived in a Jewish community. But even that would have been enough to send them away,“ Benji sighed and looked at the restaurant. „They owned a small shop though, they had hats and purses, that sort of thing. My nana used to talk about it all the time,“ he felt himself smile subconsciously at the memory of his grandmother, sitting in her favourite chair, caressing his head in her lap.

„But your name,“ he heard Ethan say, „Dunn. That doesn't sound Hungarian.“

„Because it's not. It's the most English thing about me. After my accent, of course,“ he grinned and saw Ethan smile. „My father changed it just before he married my mother. His real name was Dunay.“

Ethan nodded, suddenly looking serious. Benji panicked. Did he say something wrong? He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, change the subject, make Ethan laugh again, but the waitress appeared by their table with their dinner.

She placed two white plates with what looked like a pancake in some sort of sauce. It smelled incredible.

„Is that...?“ Benji looked up at the waitress.

„Chef's special. The hortobágyi crépe pancake stuffed with chicken and onion, served in paprika sauce,“ she glanced at Ethan with a warm smile, „we used mild paprika, of course.“

Ethan smiled gracefully and he almost looked like he may cry and Benji almost started laughing. The waitress then brought them a bottle of red wine, pouring them both a glass. When she left their table, silence fell over them as they digged in.

Benji didn't remember ever eating it at nana's house, but it has been almost thirty years since she's passed away. But for some reason, the taste of the crépe reminded him of her. He didn't really learn much about her while she was alive, his father told him a lot of things he knows about her when he was older; and he knew why – he wouldn't understand what his grandparents were going through as a teenager.

Suddenly, a realisation hit him and his hand stopped midway to his mouth. He knew Ethan noticed it and was watching him, but Benji didn't look at him. His vision blurred.   
When his grandmother has gotten worse as she got older, she spent most of her days at the hospital. A few days before she died, he visited her on his way home from school. She was sitting up and eating more than usual and he was holding the paper he wrote for her at school, so he didn't have to tell her himself. About how he liked boys instead of girls and how much he wanted her to love him anyway. He never gave it to her in the end. He was too scared. 

He put his fork down and took a shaky breath to calm himself down. He heard Ethan say his name. He forced back the tears that started filling up his eyes. Ethan can't see me like this, was the only thing he was thinking, over and over again. Not now, he wasn't ready. If he told him that, he would have to tell him everything; about how much he's cared about him for the last five years, how not okay he is after Lane, how guilty and relieved he felt after Ethan came to save him. He wasn't ready to face Ethan's inevitable rejection, not in Budapest, not ever.

„Benji, are you alright?“ Ethan asked, almost urgently. Benji opened his eyes and looked up at him, smiling. 

„Yeah, I just...started thinking about my grandma,“ he said and took a big sip of his wine. He was glad he didn't have to lie to Ethan, even though he was an excellent liar (he successfully lied about not being Ethan's friend for six months). But he still didn't like lying to Ethan.

Ethan gave him a look that reminded him of a kicked puppy and Benji wanted to die. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.“

„No, no, no, it's okay, I'm just...sentimental, I guess,“ Benji shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ethan finally smiled again. „You know it's not a bad thing, right?“

„Well, stuff like that could get you into trouble.“

„I got into trouble walking down the street once and I still do it every day,“ Ethan took a sip of his wine, smiling over the rim of the glass. „Amongst other things I've done, of course.“

Benji shook his head, but still couldn't help but smile at Ethan's words. „You always know what to say, don't you?“

„Still have a lot to learn until I'm on your level,“ Ethan pointed at Benji's half-eaten hortobágyi crépe, „so finish it so we can go and find a hotel for the night.“

Benji complied and they finished the rest of their dinner in relative silence. After they were done, instead of the waitress who was serving them all evening a young waiter walked up to their table with their bill. Ethan offered to pay for the dinner and left a generous tip. Benji watched the waiter closely, how his eyes traveled down Ethan's body while he was taking out his wallet. He shouldn't be surprised that everyone who's ever met Ethan (even just for a brief moment) was immediately caught by him. That was Benji's case as well, after all. 

Only after they had walked out that Benji realised neither of them could drive, since they drank a generous amount of wine. Benji opened up GPS on his phone and found the closest hotel that they could get to by foot. It was getting dark and he could tell by Ethan's flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes that he would rather just fall into bed and fall asleep instead of walk.

„There's a hotel just by the corner here,“ Benji pointed towards the street and tried to force his tongue to move properly as he talked, „come on, let's go.“ They took their travel bags out of the car and made sure it was locked once they left. Neither of them wanted to listen to Hunley's lecture about how destroying IMF's property wasn't a good way to keep their jobs.

The sun had already disappeared behind the tall buildings and the only thing left was a soft orange glow in the sky. The air was still humid and heavy, though, and Benji contemplated whether he should take off his trusted grey hoodie or not. He decided he won't be putting it on the next day and wear a T-shirt instead. Baby steps, he thought.

They arrived to the entrace to the hotel in only a few minutes and walked inside. A woman their age standing behind the reception desk greeted them in Hungarian. And although Benji understood a little bit of it, he definitely couldn't speak fluently. Not like he spoke Russian, anyway.

„How long will you be staying?“ she asked them after Benji had given her his passport. 

„Let's make it two nights, just in case,“ Ethan said. He turned to Benji. „We never know long it will take to fix the issue.“

„Yeah, you're right,“ Benji said and handed the receptionist his credit card. She typed something into her computer before looking at them again with an apologetic smile on her face. 

„I'm really sorry, but we don't have any more twin-bedded rooms available.“

Benji opened his mouth to speak, to excuse them and go look for a different hotel, perhaps, but Ethan beat him to it. 

„That's alright, a double bed si fine for us,“ he said and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

The receptionist's eyes flicked between the two of them, smiling even wider than before. „That's good to hear. If you have any luggage you need-.“

„We're good, thank you,“ Ethan held up his small travel bag.

„Alright,“ she said slowly before returning Benji's credit card and placing two room keys on the wooden counter, „then I wish you a pleasant stay at Hotel President.“

„Thank you,“ Ethan looked back at Benji as he began walking towards the elevator and grinned. Benji just wished his palms would stop sweating.

He spent the entire elevator ride up to their room wondering how the hell is he going to sleep in the same bed as Ethan and not freak out. Because he was already freaking out just thinking about it. Sure, they stayed and slept in the same room before, after an especially difficult day, when they barely made it to a safe house in one piece, but never in the same bed. And for Ethan to suggest it so simply, without any hesitation whatsoever. It could have been the wine talking, Benji thought, but a small part of him wished it was all Ethan. That somewhere there, behind Ethan's intense exterior, he felt something for Benji. Even if it was just something small, Benji would be able to work with it. 

But that's not the case, he thought and looked at his reflection in the elevator door. Ilsa was right there, ready to leave with Ethan at any moment, all he had to do was say so. And she was beautiful, smart and as deadly as Ethan himself. Benji was...smart and funny, maybe. And Ethan's good friend and trusted ally; he knew that much and it was enough. It should have been enough for him, but it wasn't. 

The elevator door dinged and opened on their floor. They found their room and stepped in. It was fairly simple, but with a touch of luxury as well. The double bed was right next to a sliding door that led to a small loggia. Once Benji saw it, he completely ignored the rest of the room. He walked towards it, hearing Ethan say a quiet „I'll head to the shower, then“ and then disappear into the bathroom. Benji opened the sliding door and stepped out into the loggia. There was a thick metal railing at the end of it and Benji grabbed it with both hands as he leaned forward. They weren't too high up but it was enough for him to see the streetlights in Budapest slowly turning on. The sky had finally gone dark and he could see a few stars here and there popping up on the sky.

He didn't realise how long he had been standing there until he heard the sliding door open behind him. He turned around to see Ethan standing there, his hands crossed on his chest, his face missing the sleepy look it had before. He was dressed in dark blue pyjama pants and a black tank top. Benji couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down his muscular and tanned arms. 

He blinked to pull himself together and smiled. „You look tired.“

Ethan shrugged and walked towards him. „Wine has always had that effect on me.“

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, looking down on the city before Benji finally gathered the courage to speak. „We could, uh, go sightseeing tomorrow...If you want, of course.“

Ethan's smile widened, his eyes crinkling like down in the lobby a few minutes ago. „I'd like that.“

„Good,“ Benji nodded, warmth spreading from his chest to his belly.

„Yeah,“ Ethan agreed, leaning over the railing. „We're pretty high up.“

„Well, it's not the tallest building in the world, but sure,“ Benji watched Ethan throw his head back and laugh. God, will he ever get used to hearing that sound? The answer was, of course, no, never.

„Let me try something,“ Ethan mumbled before he grabbed the railing and jumped over it.

Benji could swear his heart stopped while he watched Ethan place his bare feet on the edge of the loggia, finding balance so he could sit on the railing. 

„What in the actual hell are you doing, Ethan?“ he managed to say, still freezed in place from shock. Without thinking, he grabbed Ethan's wrist and held onto it.

„Benji, it's fine,“ Ethan laughed lightheartedly and patted Benji's hand, „this is not the tallest building in the world, remember?“

„Yeah, but you could still die if you fell off!“ he took a deep breath before he continued, seeing as Ethan's shit-eating grin was not disappearing from his face and he was the only one overreacting. „Jesus Christ, you scared me, Hunt.“

Ethan laughed again, still touching Benji's hand. „Want to join me?“

„No, what I want right now is a shower,“ Benji said and looked at his hand of Ethan's wrist. „I will not let go until you get off, you know that, right?“

Ethan snorted and took one last look at the city lights. „Yeah, I think it's time for bed.“

„I couldn't agree more,“ Benji said and waited until Ethan climbed over the railing and his feet touched solid ground again. He punched him playfully on the shoulder and just barely managed to move away when Ethan tried to poke him in his side. 

Only when he walked back inside the room to grab his pyjamas and toiletries bag he realised how easy it was. To be with Ethan, just like that. Joking around, talking about everything and nothing and just sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company. He would give up everything just to be able to keep it like it is. Even if he had to pretend he wasn't hopelessly in love with him for the rest of his life. That was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

He took a long shower, enjoying being out of his hoodie and long jeans for the first time they got off the plane. He didn't even realise how jet lagged he would be. Most of the time there was too much to do to be bothered with sleeping. He put on his pyjamas that consisted of boxer shorts with little palm trees on it and an old T-shirt with holes by the collar. 

Definitely not a sexy attire, he thought as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He rubbed his stubble that was slowly becoming a beard and wondered if he should shave it. Brandt has mentioned, though, that it had given him sort of a rugged look and Benji liked the sound of that for some reason. Maybe if he was able to grow a beard back in college, he would get laid more often than he did.

He shook his head at the ridiculousness of that thought. As if having facial hair would change how often he was rejected by almost every boy he liked.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. The light in the room was still on, but Ethan must have dimmed it, because he was already laying in bed, fast asleep. How long has he been in the shower?

He tiptoed to the bed and glanced at Ethan. He was laying on his stomach, facing the sliding door. Benji smiled. It did occur to him that Ethan would like the view.  
Benji got in the bed as quietly as he could and turned the light off. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't want to think about how close Ethan's body was to his own, only a few centimeters and a layer of clothing away. He tried to focus on the sounds of night life coming from outside their hotel room, the quiet ticking of the clock on a wall across from him, but he couldn't. 

He closed his eyes and for a while, he saw Ethan's smiling face. Then, it slowly morphed into Lane's rat-like face, grinning at him from above, his mouth moving, saying things Benji didn't want to hear, but still did anyway.

He opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Damn it, he thought. Damn it, damn it! 

„You're thinking so hard you might as well be shouting,“ he heard Ethan speak suddenly and Benji turned to him, startled. Ethan has somehow managed to turn around without Benji noticing him.

„Ethan,“ he breathed, his heart rate speeding up, „I thought you were asleep.“

A tired smile formed on his lips. „I was too tired to sleep. Happens to me sometimes.“

„Yeah,“ Benji nodded and tried not to look as distressed as he felt. 

„Benji, talk to me,“ Ethan said, lifting himself up and leaning on his elbow. „You've been acting weird all day. I'm worried about you.“

Benji swallowed. He began to feel as if he was being backed up into a corner. And Ethan was right there, laying next to him, looking at him, telling him he's worried about him. How is Benji supposed to say no to him?

„You don't have to tell me anything specific,“ Ethan said after Benji remained silent. „I just want to make sure you're doing okay.“

Benji licked his lips and took a deep breath. He heard a tiny voice in the back of his head whisper a quiet 'well, you might as well tell him now' and the thought made his insides hurt. 

He sat up slowly and turned on a lamp on his bedside table. It covered everything in the room in a soft orange glow, including Ethan who slowly sat up as well.

„Well,“ Benji cleared his throat and looked at his hands folded in his lap, „I've been seeing a therapist. For two months now. I haven't been...doing okay since...“

„Since Lane,“ Ethan finished for him and Benji nodded. 

„There is just...something he left in me. After he kidnapped me and strapped a bomb to me,“ Benji laughed bitterly. „Because...those weren't the only things he did.“

He felt the matress dip next to him as Ethan moved closer to him. „Did he...hurt you?“ Ethan's voice was low, the last two words leaving his mouth through his teeth.

Benji shook his head. „No, he didn't do anything...“ he articulated vaguely in front of him. „...physical. He just spoke to me.“

Benji closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back. He expected Ethan to ask him about what Lane told him, but he remained silent. He was sitting next to him cross-legged, waiting patiently. After a few moments, Benji had calmed down enough to speak again. His therapist was the only one who knew everything that Lane did to him and the one who has always told him no to keep it to himself. To tell Ethan. And he always refused. But she was right. Of course she was.

„For some reason Lane got hold of personal information regarding me that I've never shared with anybody. Well, anybody at work, anyway. But I've always kept my private life separated from my work,“ Benji shook his head, „and he must have used a hacking device better than the ones we use at IMF and get into my phone. So when he kidnapped me, while his minions were getting the bomb ready, he...told me everything he knew about me. He talked about my parents' financial struggle after my dad found out he was sick and that one guy at college who I beat up because he harassed my friend and...“ Benji took a deep breath. There's not backing up after this, he thought before he spoke again. „And the fact that I'm gay.“

Ethan didn't say anything and Benji was thankful for that. He didn't need any it's okays or I always knews that he was showered with his whole life. He was a forty-five-year-old man, for Goodness' sake, not a teenager. He already knew it was going to be okay and that everything he has ever done in his life was gay in some way. 

„And he said things that I've heard before, nasty things people who hated me said to make me feel bad about myself, doubt myself,“ he sighed, glancing at Ethan, „stuff that I can easily deal with. I've gotten pretty good at that. But then...he mentioned you.“

Ethan frowned. „Me? Why?“

Benji smiled and took in Ethan's handsome face as if he was seeing it for the last time in his life. „Because he knew about my feelings for you.“

Ethan's eyes widened. Not in disgust or something of that sort. He almost looked...surprised, in a way.

„He went out of his way to let me know that you were never going to show up and save me, only to stop the bomb from exploding. He wanted to make me feel unimportant. Ridiculous, right?“ Benji laughed quietly, but Ethan didn't join him. He was still frowning. 

„Benji, you know that wasn't the truth, I-.“

„I know,“ Benji interrupted him and smiled, genuinely, this time. „I had no doubt you would save me. I'm your friend, after all.“

„You are,“ Ethan said, his face still serious.

Benji nodded, his eyes suddenly full of tears. He looked away, tried to focus on something in the room, anything, just so he didn't have to look at Ethan. He shrugged. „So here you go. That's what's been bothering me. Any questions?“

„Actually, yes,“ Ethan smiled for the first since they began talking. „How long...has it been since you found out you have feelings for me?“

Benji snorted at the ridiculousness of the guestion. But he wanted to answer, wanted to finally tell Ethan everything, like he deserved. 

„It's been a couple of years now. And Ethan – it's not just any feelings,“ he looked Ethan in the eyes as he continued, „I'm in love with you, Ethan. And...now you finally know, I guess.“

Ethan didn't say anything back. Benji squeezed his lips and nodded. He didn't know what he expected. And just as he was about to stand up and excuse himself from the room so he could go into the hotel bar and get drunk on some vodka or something, Ethan spoke. 

„Benji, I'm sorry.“

Here it comes. 

„Don't be sorry, Ethan, it's-.“

„No, listen,“ Ethan interrupted him and Benji straightened up. „Benji, do you remember when you helped me find Julia in Shanghai?“ he asked.

Of course Benji remembered. It was the first (and definitely not the last) time he broke the rules to help Ethan. „Yes,“ he said simply.

Ethan started playing with a thread sticking out of his pillow, a small smile playing on his face. „That was when I realised that you're capable. And reliable. I admired you, actually.“

Benji blinked, confused. Ethan...admired him? Back when Benji was a chubby lab rat?

„I thought that maybe we could work together in the field one day. And then you got me out of a Russian prison after you had passed the field exam,“ Ethan's smile widened and he shook his head. „I was so happy, then. And then after I disappeared for six months and you had to lie about not being my friend, I knew I had to ask for your help. That's why I called you to Vienna. Not Brandt or Luther or even Carter. You were the only one I thought I could trust for one hundred percent.“

Benji stared at Ethan in utter shock. Where the hell was he going with all of that?

Ethan finally looked up at him, his eyes desperate and intense and focused. Just like on that night in London, two months ago. „And when Lane kidnapped you and I saw you sitting in that chair, I realised that I never want anything like that to happen to you ever again. I realised...“ he took a breath, searching for the right words. Benji could feel his heart beating in his throat, his palms suddenly feeling cold. „What I'm trying to say is, Benji, that...me too.“

Benji blinked. And then he blinked again. 

Ethan moved even closer to him on the bed. He almost looked younger, in that moment. „I'm in love with you,“ he said, slowly, as if to put emphasis on every single word. „And I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I just needed time to really think about it.“

„But,“ Benji began, still confused, „what about you and Ilsa? I thought you guys were...“

Ethan shook his head with a smile. „Ilsa is a wonderful woman and I admire her, but I could never be with anyone while I'm in love with someone else. And I'm pretty sure she would understand that if I told her.“

Benji nodded, but he still couldn't comprehend that what was happening was real. He kept searching Ethan's face to see any signs of something other than sincerity and something else that he could only describe as warmth. 

When Ethan touched his arm, he let out a quiet breath he didn't even realise he was holding. Ethan's face was close, he realised, closer than it had been a few seconds ago. 

„Benji,“ Ethan said qietly and Benji leaned in, kissing Ethan on the lips. It's been a long time coming, he thought, as Ethan wrapped his arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. Ethan's lips were warm and soft and Benji could taste toothpaste on them. 

And he kissed him slowly, gently, as if he was scared he would suddenly change his mind and take everything that has been said back. But Benji wouldn't, he won't. Because Ethan was in love with him. And even though it was a fairly recent realisation for him, he was still in love with Benji. And Ethan was kissing him back, burying his hands into Benji's hair and slowly making his way closer to him. It was already a lot more than Benji could wish for.

When they finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours, but still stayed mere inches from each other, Benji smiled. „You have no idea how many times I thought about doing this with you.“

„Well, I did my fair share of thinking as well, so I can imagine,“ Ethan grinned and Benji could swear his vision went black for a few seconds. 

He looked down at Ethan's legs that were slowly finding their way onto Benji's lap and smiled. „Would you mind?“ he asked.

Ethan laughed and shook his head. „Not at all, Benji.“

Benji kissed him again as he slipped his hands down to Ethan's butt and raised him up a little bit so Ethan could throw one of his legs over Benji's hips. When he placed him down no his lap, he heard Ethan hum contently.

„That's better,“ Benji said quietly before kissing him again, deeper, rougher this time. When Ethan opened his mouth and Benji slipped his tongue inside his mouth, he could feel his dick twitch under Ethan's weight. 

Ethan let out a quiet moan and rolled his hips against Benji's. 

„God,“ Benji whispered against Ethan's lips and buried his face into the crook of his neck. „I don't think I can handle doing this much longer, Ethan.“

He felt Ethan's body shake under him as he laughed. He was glad Ethan understood his desperate attempt at making a joke.

„What do you want me to do?“ he asked quietly, running his hands through Benji's hair. 

„I don't know,“ Benji mumbled against his skin, „I want to go all the way with you, I want to do everything, right now. But at the same time I know I won't be able to handle it,“ he looked up into Ethan's dark eyes. „I'm sorry, I-.“

„No, Benji, stop,“ Ethan jumped in and kissed him. When he pulled away, he looked him in the eyes. „You don't need to apologise. And we don't have to do everything tonight. We're jet-lagged anyway.“

Benji smiled at him, relieved. He was glad Ethan understood it. Or at least accepted it. Benji never expected Ethan to confess his love to him, he thought he would be hopelessly in love with him forever. Or at least until one of them died in a line of duty or something. 

But Ethan surprised him, as he always did and Benji had no idea what to do next. He always imagined he would one day be intimate with Ethan, but the reality was different. Once he had Ethan sitting in his lap, kissing him, touching him and more importantly, getting hard because of him, he didn't know what to do.

„Alright,“ Ethan said, rubbing the skin on Benji's neck with his thumbs, „tell me what you want to do next.“

Benji swallowed. „I want to take off these annoying clothes.“

Ethan smirked and raised his hands above his head. Benji laughed, but grabbed the hem of Ethan's tank top and pulled it over his head. He threw it on the other side of the bed.

„Your turn,“ Ethan said and took of Benji's T-shirt. And for half a second, Benji wanted to cover himself up again, to hide his pale freckled chest and soft stomach from Ethan's sight, but then he stopped himself. He saw Ethan's eyes travel down his chest, his eyes getting darker as they stopped at the hem of his patterned boxers. 

He felt his heart rate speed up and motioned for Ethan to sit up a bit, so he could take them off. Meanwhile Ethan did the same with his pyjama pants. Once they were both naked and Benji's hands stopped shaking nervously, they were kissing again.

The skin-to-skin contact almost made Benji dizzy. Ethan moved against him and made little humming noises that were driving Benji insane. 

He reached down between their bodies, grabbing both of them. Ethan moaned loudly as Benji began jerking both of them at the same time. 

„Oh God,“ he goaned and thrusted his hips upwards, sliding against Benji's hand and cock. He was already breathing hard, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

„Ethan, are you...?“ Benji began, but didn't manage to finish his question when Ethan moaned Benji's name as he came all over his hand and stomach. He put his hands on the head of the bed, steadying himself so he wouldn't collapse on top of Benji.

„I'm sorry, I know we were...I didn't think I wouldn't last,“ Ethan said while trying to compose himself. Benji noticed his ears turning red and realised Ethan Hunt was embarrassed. Because he came mere forty seconds after Benji touched his cock. 

Benji blinked. Then he quickly shook his head. „No, it's fine, don't apologise. I'm just...surprised, that's all.“

Ethan laughed and looked away. „Yeah, me too. But it's been a while since...anybody touched me.“

„Oh,“ was all Benji could get out before frowning. „Wait, how long is 'a while'?“

„A few years,“ Ethan said quietly.

„Oh,“ Benji said again, „well, then I understand.“

Ethan burst into laughter, resting his forehead against Benji's. „Just give me a few minutes.“

„There's no rush,“ Benji said quietly and cupped Ethan's cheek as he kissed him. Ethan slowly relaxed again and nestled himself against Benji. After a few minutes, he felt Ethan's erection against his thigh.

„Ready to try again?“ Benji asked, grinning and Ethan nodded.

This time, Ethan layed down next to Benji and moved as close to him as possible and wrapped his hand around their cocks. Benji groaned and placed his hand on top of Ethan's, moving both of their hands up and down their shafts. 

Their hands were moving in fluid motions on their cocks slick with precome and after a while Benji smiled and glanced up at Ethan. „That was a minute. You're doing great.“

Ethan laughed before his voice cracked and he let out a low moan. „Is this going to be a recurring thing from now on?“

Benji kissed him on the nose. „Just this once, I promise. I couldn't help myself.“

Ethan smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Benji slowly began feeling tension rise in his belly and his grip on their cocks tightened.

„Ethan,“ he breathed and he felt Ethan nod against him.

„Yeah, me too,“ he mumbled.

It only took a few fast strokes for Benji to moan low in his throat and come in his hand. Ethan followed him shortly after while Benji worked him throught it, leaving Ethan a shaking mess in his arms.

While they both layed there, unmoving, trying to catch their breaths, Benji realised how hot it has gotten in their room. He turned his head to the side, nudgeing Ethan with his nose. 

„Should open the window or we'll suffocate here.“

„In a minute,“ Ethan mumbled against Benji's shoulder and kissed it for good measure.

Benji smiled and looked down at the mess between them. „We should also take a shower before it all dries.“

„You'll have to carry me to the bathroom, because I can't move,“ Ethan said.

Benji rolled his eyes. „Yeah and throw my back out,“ he sat up slowly and patted Ethan's thigh. „Come on.“

Ethan groaned, but slowly got up. Benji walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. Ethan appeared behind him a few seconds after and Benji dragged him into the shower. And while they were washing off sweat and cum off of each other, Benji suddenly had the urge to knee down in front of Ethan and take him in his mouth. And so he did. 

Benji resisted the urge to congratulate Ethan on lasting more than three minutes, but he did find it adorable. That a fifty year old man known for jumping out of cars and extremely tall buildings and was able to run seven miles in thirty minutes didn't last more than five minutes in bed. It was a more vulnerable side of him and Benji was glad he could see it.

After that, Benji really began to feel the jet lag setting in. They decided to skip putting their pyjamas back on and just climbed into bed. Benji also found a remote control for an AC he didn't know they even had installed in their room which made him almost cry from happiness.

Ethan rested his head on Benji's shoulder, his leg thrown over his stomach. Benji kissed the top of his head while taking in his scent. 

„Goodnight, Benji,“ he mumbled, his voice already heavy with sleep.

„Goodnight, Ethan,“ Benji whispered and fell asleep immediately after.

Benji was woken up by a loud sound coming from somewhere in the room. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked to the side expecting to see Ethan still asleep next to him, but the bed was empty. His heart skipped a beat, but when he turned to look at the room, he noticed that Ethan's bag was still there along with his shoes by the door. Het hen recognised the loud sound as his ringtone and jumped out of bed, almost sprinting towards it.

He pulled his phone out of his bag and when he saw the name of the caller, he groaned. Brandt. Of course it was him. He picked up and immediately put him on speaker. 

„Hey, it's me,“ Brandt said from the other end. Benji placed his phone on the small conference table and walked towards the bathroom. He peeked inside, but it was empty. So Ethan must have gone out.

„Yeah, I know. What's going on? Everything all right?“

„Actually, yeah. Is Ethan with you?“

Benji walked back into the room and started rummaging in his travel bag for clean underwear. „No, but his bag is still here, so he must have gone on a run or something.“ He tried his best to sound, well, fairly normal while talking about Ethan. Brandt didn't need to know they were now...what? Lovers? Boyfriends? Well, they were definitely having a conversation about that soon, at least.

„Oh, okay,“ Brandt said and cleared his throat before continuing, „well, I have great news for you.“

Benji straightened up and looked at his phone. „Really?“

„Yeah, looks like you'll be returning sooner than we thought. We sent you guys a private jet. It should be arriving in like two hours.“

„Oh, okay,“ Benji said. So no sightseeing, then.

„Problem?“ Brandt asked.

„No, not at all. We'll see you in twelve hours,“ he said and ended the call before Brandt could say anything else.

Benji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A few moments after that, the door to their room opened and a sweaty, out of breath Ethan walked in. So he did go for a run, after all.

„Hey,“ he breathed out and smiled.

„Hi,“ Benji said. 

Ethan looked at him, his smile disappearing. „Is everything alright?“

„Yeah, uh, Brandt called. They got the issue sorted and they're sending a private jet to pick us up,“ Benji said quietly. 

„Okay,“ Ethan said slowly and closed the door behind him, „but is everything alright with...you?“

Benji smiled, his insides hurting again. „Yeah, I mean...“

Ethan walked up to him, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. Benji's shoulders relaxed immediately. He placed his hands on Ethan's sides as he gave into the kiss.  
When Ethan pulled away, he looked Benji in the eyes. „I love you, Benji, you know that, right?“

Benji nodded, his eyes filling with tears. „I love you, too.“

Ethan smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. „We're going to be fine. We're going to figure it out. Together.“

Benji nodded again. „Yes.“

„Good.“

Benji sighed. „I'm sorry. I guess we won't be sightseeing today.“

Ethan began swaying his hips from side to side. „Well, I guess we'll have to come back here at some point. Have Brandt send us on another mission.“

Benji snorted. „I don't think he would get away with it.“

„Well, he got away with it this time around,“ Ethan shrugged and smirked.

Benji stared at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. „Oh God, and I thought I was the only one who noticed it.“

„Well, he is the worst liar out of all of us.“

„Yeah, and I need to have a word with him after we get back.“

Benji felt Ethan's hands slip on his butt. „I was thinking we could maybe have dinner instead. Your place?“

„Alright, but you cook, because I've set the kitchen on fire once already.“

„Deal,“ Ethan kissed him quickly before continuing, „speaking of food – I'm starving.“

„We should grab some food before we get on the plane. And you should take a shower.“

„Do you think I would get on a plane without showering?“

„Oh, I'm pretty sure you've done it before.“

„Well, there's something I've never done before.“

„Please, don't.“

„Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never thought about it.“

„We're not joining the mile high club, Ethan.“

„I bet I can change your mind until then.“

„You can't. Changing my mind is impossible.“

„Well, I'm the perfect person for the job, then.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was not only my first Mission: Impossible fic but also the first fic I have ever written. Feedback is highly appreciated since I have a few more things planned for these two and it keeps me motivated to write more, especially from Ethan's POV.
> 
> A few fun facts about this story:  
> \- The flat where they investigate the codes is actually the apartment I stayed at while visiting Budapest last year. It's a really nice apartment and it definitely didn't have bird feces and mold in it.  
> \- Both the restaurant and the hotel are real and situated in the Józsefváros district.  
> \- Since Benji's backstory is unknown and since I already relate to him in a lot of ways, I chose to make his grandparents Hungarian. It also fit the place they were visiting the most.
> 
> I'm still feeling a little wonky with Ethan's characterisation, but he's one of the best written characters in film I've ever seen, so I'll definitely try to play around with it in the future.   
> Also, I rewrote the sex scene like three times and I'm still not 100% sure I like it. But practice makes perfect, right?


End file.
